Fairy Tail Alpha
by Miguel Luis671
Summary: After Tartaros, there is a new guild rising, called the Alpha Scaglioni guild. This guils is the strongest in Pallasca, and has a friendly rivalry with Lamia Scale. They are the beam of hope for the citizens in that city. (This is noted in Fairy Tail, because it existed in the same universe as Fairy Tail is.)
1. Chapter 1: An Alpha Rising

DISCLAIMER

(This is set in the time after the Tartaros arc.)

INTRO ARC

CHAPTER ONE: An Alpha Rising

Tamiro is a traveller from Magnolia who has visited Pallasca, through the port of Stagheille, where the Alpha Scaglioni guild resides. He takes time to find a place, a nice house, bought for 12,500,000 jewel, then has an itinerary of seeing the sights in Pallasca, after which he would go and check out the Alpha Scaglioni guild.

While seeing the sights, he surprises himself near Stagheille, and looks at the annual Violet (Violetta) tree festival, just in the Daisy Park.

Tamiro asks a local what happens in here during the festival.

"Oh, lad. It would seem like the festive counterpart of the Cherry Blossom Festival in Magnolia," the local told him. "Here, it is the time of year when autumn falls, but the violets stay fresh."

"Wow," he said in awe.

Though Tamiro isn't your ordinary traveller. He has born witness to Fairy Tail's epic tale, from Eisenwald to Tartaros. He could've been there if he had met a great guild as Fairy Tail, although they've disbanded.

While returning to his home after the festival, he passes through the port and spots a man lying down on a bench, completely motion-sick. He also finds a cat in there (obviously an Exceed), trying to snap the man out of his motion-sickness.

"Hey, Trevor!" the cat screamed, "Wake up!"

The man woke up rather weak. "Uhhh, yeah?" Then he snapped out of it.

"Ah yes! We have FINALLY stopped!"

Tamiro can't help but ask. "Umm, excuse me?"

"Who are you?" Trevor asked Tamiro.

"Uh….Tamiro." Tamiro said. "I am Tamiro."

"You must be a tourist here," the cat said.

"Almost," Tamiro said. "I am a traveller as you can see. I was just searching for this place."

"Well, happy sightseeing to you, err….. Tamiro! Let's go, Tai." Trevor said.

"Alright, see you!" Tai waved, before flying off with Trevor.

Tamiro just dismissed the conversation as nothing more than… yeah, a conversation. Then again, he might be a local, and he looked like a wizard, and pondered if he can show him to the Alpha Scaglioni guild. Ah, whatever, he thinks, and goes home.

Oooooooo~|-/~|-/~ooooooO

The next day, a crowd of people came to the Daisy Park, to the reason Tamiro doesn't know about. He doesn't usually see this kind of crowdedness inside a park for a commotion.

It turns out to be the "illusionist" Hyberigi, who is just claiming to be a wizard from Alpha Scaglioni. He must be joking, for he has never seen a wizard like that in a wizard guild. Though if he gathers information on him, Tamiro might just know where is the guild he's been looking for.

Tamiro asked, "May I know your name?"

Hyberigi answered, "I am the mighty, the great, and powerful…. HYBERIGI! The best illusionist in the world!"

Tamiro rolled his eyes. Yeah, right, he thought.

"Don't believe me? Just watch…" he picked up his fedora and smoke came out with a white pigeon.

Tamiro was actually baffled at what he saw. In fact, he was rather disappointed.

"Argh, this is just a waste of time," he said rudely, before walking away.

The people gasped and chased after Tamiro. He was actually walking peacefully with a song being sung inside his head, when the mob chased him. He was rather scared at what he saw, and tried to run as fast as he can, when he hid in an alley, where he met Trevor and Tai again.

"Tamiro! Hey…" Trevor started.

"What brings you here?" Tai asked.

Tamiro pointed out a mob.

"Ohhh…" Tai and Trevor said simultaneously.

Tamiro glanced at his flame lacrima powered watch, and noticed that it was getting late.

"Whoops! Better get going… see you again!" Tamiro replied and ran ofd as soon as possible (maybe at breakneck speeds.)

"He is strange, don't you think?"

Tai nodded.

Oooooooo~|-/~|-/~ooooooO

While he was walking towards his home, a gust of wind blew behind him. He felt some kind of tingling that was bothering him. He knew something is gonna go wrong. He never realized about what bad would befall him here, since he was rather cheerful in Pallasca. Unknowingly, as he turned around, he was snatched by 4 guys and taken to an abandoned place.

When he was removed of the restraint on his mouth, he angrily shouted who was the person behind this.

"Oh, don't you remember me? We've only talked for, like, a while."

Tamiro was shocked at what he heard. It couldn't be…no. It was. He has recognized that voice at the first listening, and he wasn't wrong — it's gotta be him.

"What are you doing, Hyberigi?" Tamiro asked with a bit of a rage fit, or maybe just a teensy weensy little angry thought in his mind, while Hyberigi gave him the last fit of anger he needed… through what we call a maniacal laugh.

"Really," Hyberigi said. "I only want you to witness how much you want to be on my good side." He then struck his staff near Tamiro, who cringed at that thought, partly because he was disgusted, and partly because he wanted to let go of this maniac. In a while, Hyberigi's grin turned into a serious face, that most likely of a creepy clown, and spat out: "Do look closely, or you wouldn't SEE it, clear?"

Tamiro only returned with a mad look on his face.

Hyberigi smiled evilly. "That should do for a 'yes'."

Hyberigi suddenly took him staff up and, with smoke coming from everywhere, a giant sea monster appeared in the cabin, and tried to eat Tamiro, when suddenly one… no… three — no… SEVEN stars that struck the monster clean dead.

"Hey," a familiar voice rang. "Should've known you were in here, and something also smells fishy…"

"Is it really?" another familiar voice asked.

"What?! Not THAT kind of fish!"

Tamiro just couldn't believe what he had heard.


	2. Chapter 2: The Star-Induced Dragon

Previously on Fairy Tail Alpha:

Tamiro meets Trevor and Tai. He also finds a man named Hyberigi who claims to be a part of Alpha Scaglioni in Pallasca. Tamiro is eventually captured, and consequently rescued by the duo.

CHAPTER TWO: The Star-Induced Dragon

"Celestial Dragon Rage of the Falling Sky!"

Tamiro can't believe it.

"Hey! It's you!"

Trevor just rolled his eyes, jumped into the fray and the ship was lit through the hole where the seven stars struck the creature.

Tamiro can't do anything but utter, "Awesome..."

Though the ship nudged just a little bit...

*GULP* "I totally forgot," Trevor said, hand in mouth.

"Oy vey..." Tai said, shaking his head.

Hyberigi let out a boisterous laugh.

"You think you can beat me, even when you're a pukeface? HAH! You must be striking the moon from six-feet underground about to lose life!"

Tai was getting worried and so was Tamiro. He was trying to struggle out, but to no avail.

But Trevor just grinned. He wasn't letting out a comedic face that Tai always sees whenever he's riding on a vehicle. In fact, he was smirking.

"Hm?" Hyberigi uttered.

"Yeah," Trevor said, gaining back his composure. "It is a strike in the moon from somewhere six-feet under stationary..."

He glanced at Tai. Don't think about it... he thought. Trevor grinned.

"But it ain't me who's jumping the gun." Trevor muttered. He then glanced back at Hyberigi. "It is you, my friend... you, of all people, who thinks he can beat me."

Hyberigi got mad. "Just who in the hell do you think you are, going up against an Alpha member like me?" He shouted, with a strike from his staff that caused the ship to get wrecked.

Everyone panicked. But Trevor just dodged it and returned one hell of a scary look back at Hyberigi, who was shocked.

Trevor took out his cloak.

"My name is Trevor Fershion." Everyone just stood in awe. "I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer."

He then unsheathed his sword.

Tamiro saw his arm. It had the Alpha guild mark on it.

"I am a member of Alpha Scaglioni," he said while punching Hyberigi with his magic. "I HAVE NEVER... EVER SEEN THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Radoshen..." one of the guys said, It's him! 'The Star Induced Dragon'!"

Tamiro was shocked. "Radoshen...?"

Tai was sneaking up on Tamiro to save him. "Uh-oh, not him again..."

Tamiro blinked in confusion. "Again?"

Tai nodded. "Yeah. We crossed paths with him when we were traveling through here. Well... not really crossed paths, but we spied on him.

"Radoshen... the infamous summoner who uses Take-Over spells to transform into people with fake names: such as..."

"Hyberigi." Tai nodded.

"I've had enough of your childish acts..." Trevor muttered. "It's time to send you back!"

Radoshen blocked the stardust infused punch of Trevor. "If you are the so-called Star-Indicin-whatchamacallit," he lifted his staff to the clouds and lightning struck through it, "prove it!"

"STAFF MYTHOLOGY: Thunderclap!"

He threw the lightning directly to Trevor, but he just tsked in disgust. He put his hands in a position; casting a spell for dragon slayers.

Trevor glanced. "My turn." Radoshen was shocked at what he saw.

"Celestial Dragon ROAR!"

"A Breath attack? Of Celestial Element?! That is way too advanced for the 3 generation dragon slayers!" Tamiro exclaimed.

"Yeah," Tai said, "but Trevor is a different kind of dragon slayer. He uses his magic like no other. He is no ordinary dragon slayer, in fact, he is the fourth-generation."

Tamiro was so shocked. "You're kidding me!"

Eventually, Radoshen was defeated by the breath attack of the dragon slayer. However...

"He did it..." Tai said.

Tamiro, shaking, pointed to the abandoned warehouse where Radoshen was sent flying. "B-b-but..."

It was completely demolished and under fire.

Trevor scratched his head. "Whoopsie!"

"Every time, Trevor..." Tai said.

Tamiro said thanks to the duo. "I can't thank you enough."

"Sure, anytime."

"But aren't you an Alpha member?"

Trevor nodded.

Just then a bunch of royal soldiers started chasing Trevor, Tamiro, and Tai.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Trevor grabbed Tai and ran off with Tamiro.

"Hey, wait!" said Tamiro, who was dragged by Tai. "What the hell am I doing running with you guys?!"

Trevor said, "You wanted to join the Alpha guild right?"

Tamiro let out a faint smile.

"Let's go!" Trevor said as they rode off to the breeze (with flames and a passed out infamous summoner, that is).

***END OF INTRO ARC***

(This is my second chapter. Yay! Sorry it took too long. I had a lot to do, but now I can do anything due to summer starting! Yay! (x2) I promise to upload more chapters if the inspirations increase as well as the ideas in the massive head of mine. But for now, hope you enjoy!)


End file.
